


Paper Planes

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Airports, Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Break Up, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Merlin is leaving on a flight to Venezuela where he'll live with his dad for a while.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	Paper Planes

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was totally unexpected. I had not planned on this at all. The Tumblr blog for the merthur kiss fest said something about last chances for amnesty week and it made me think of this, so... 
> 
> Hope y'all like it. Enjoy x
> 
> (Spring)

Arthur raced down the corridor, white blurring as speakers announced flights and terminal numbers. His heart thundered in his chest and his feet pounded the shiny floors. He skidded once or twice, nearly slipping, in order to dodge people who were filing aimlessly past. 

He prayed to every God listening that Merlin hadn't left yet. 

He entered the huge waiting area, shops lined the walls and the airport was dotted with people, some with plain suitcases, others with brightly coloured headphones and overnight bags. Arthur shuffled unsteadily from one foot to the other as he scanned the crowd.

"Arthur?" 

He turned to see Merlin, rucksack half open and dangling in front of him. He was wearing a confused look on his face and a red shirt three times his size. Arthur knew immediately that it was one of his. 

"Merlin, thank god-" 

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked, stepping away from him and zipping his bag up before swinging it rather violently over his shoulder. His expression had shuttered, smoothed from pained to vexed in the space of a second. 

Arthur moved forward, wanting to grab Merlin and pull him close but his hands remained by his sides, wary of Merlin's reaction.

"I'm here for you. I think we should stay together." 

Merlin gave a heavy exhale, his eyes were still a little red and his voice was rough. "No, no. Earlier, you said-" 

"Fuck everything I said earlier, about classes and football. I can do those things in Venezuela. I can stay in touch with Gwen and Leon and that, the same way you're going to." 

Arthur took another tentative step forward, his hands hesitant as he clasped Merlin's between his own. "But what I can't do is live without your dopey face for a whole year. I can't never kiss you again or never listen to you rant about Gossip Girls every Friday. I can't let it end like this. I can't lose you." 

"Arthur, what are you saying-" 

"I'll move with you, I'll move to Venezuela." 

Merlin pulled him hands out of Arthur's. "But what if you regret it?" 

He held a hand up as Arthur opened his mouth to speak. "You brought up some valid points- Class, football, friends. And what about University?" 

Merlin sighed. In a much lower tone, he added "I don't want you to resent me for this in the future. I don't want you to regret this, Arthur. Please, think." 

Arthur kept his eyes on Merlin as he swallowed and reached to cup the side of Merlin's cheek. "I'll be with you Merlin, how could I ever regret that?" 

Merlin turned his face into Arthur's palm then stepped closer. They were nose to nose. 

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked. 

"Surest I've ever been in my life." 

Their eyes closed and heads tilted so that their lips met. Merlin's bag slipped, lowering to the floor as the two of them became more invested in the kiss. Hands flittered down one another's bodies, dancing over ribcages and shoulders before settling. Merlin's tongue curled against Arthur's, a wet caress that made Arthur lean further forward, grabbing a fist full of Merlin's shirt. 

They broke away panting, blinking wide eyes and shy smiles shining as they looked at each another.

"Is this mine?" Arthur asked suddenly, hand still clutching Merlin's shirt. 

Merlin looked down, ears reddening. "Yeah, I wanted to keep something of yours." 

"Guess you got to keep all of me." Arthur commented.

"Yeah. I guess I do."


End file.
